Truques do destino
by La-chan23
Summary: Eles se conhecem ainda crianças e vivem uma breve amizade. Depois de onze anos, o reencontro. O que o destino terá preparado para os dois?
1. Chapter 1

O sol começava a se pôr numa linda praia de mar agitado no sul do Japão, um garoto de rebeldes cabelos castanhos sentava na areia com as mãos nos joelhos parecendo muito distraído com a paisagem à sua frente.

- Olá. – Ao se virar, ele viu uma menina que se aproximara em silêncio e agora sorria para ele enquanto o vento forte agitava seus cabelos curtos e seu vestido leve cor-de-rosa. Assim como ele, ela não aparentava ter mais de dez anos. – Qual o seu nome?

- Li Shaoran.

- Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura, estou naquela casa ali. – Ela apontou uma construção que se podia ver além dos rochedos à direita. – É a primeira vez que vejo outra criança por aqui... Está de férias com sua família? – Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Meu pai está tratando de negócios numa cidade aqui perto e eu vim pra cá com minha mãe e minhas irmãs.

- Entendo. Mamãe está doente e o papai achou que o ar puro e a brisa do mar a fariam se sentir melhor. Escuta, você não quer me ajudar a colher algumas conchas? Quero fazer um colar para ela, poderíamos fazer um para sua mãe também.

- Sinto muito, mas já está ficando muito tarde, o lugar em que estou é um pouco longe daqui, prometi que estaria de volta antes das cinco.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Ela tentou esconder a decepção, sem sucesso.

- Mas, venho aqui de novo amanhã... vejo você amanhã?

- Mesmo? Então, até amanhã... posso te chamar de Shaoran?

- Pode. Posso te chamar de Sakura?

- Claro.

Os dois se despediram e, no dia seguinte, quando Shaoran voltou à praia já encontrou a menina à sua espera sentada em uma pedra com a água do mar molhando seus pés, quando ela o avistou levantou e foi correndo ao seu encontro, sorrindo.

- Bom-dia! Que bom que pôde vir... Venha... – Agarrando a mão dele, ela o levou pela parte rasa até uma pequena caverna que ficava atrás do rochedo.

- Olha só essa, não é linda? E olha aquela! – Ela estava eufórica juntando pequenas conchas pelo chão e mostrando ao garoto que também sorria com a felicidade dela.

Os dois tinham perdido a noção do tempo, conversando animadamente enquanto procuravam as conchas. De repente, Sakura se lembrou que tinha de voltar para casa para o almoço e os dois saíram correndo por onde tinham vindo até que Shaoran tropeçou numa pedra e acabou ralando o joelho.

- Ai, mas que droga! – Não tinha sido nada muito grave, mas a água do mar e a areia pioravam a dor no ferimento que sangrava.

- Pegue isto, deve ajudar a parar de sangrar, ela tirou de um bolso no vestido, um lenço florido. – É da minha mãe, gosto de ter coisas dela comigo, sempre peço coisas que ela não usa mais, porque sempre fica o cheiro dela e é como se ela estivesse por perto...

- É algo valioso para você, não deveria sujar...

- E deixar você sangrando assim? Que idéia!– Ela apertava com força o ferimento – Consegue andar?

- Claro, foi só um... arranhão.

Os dois continuaram andando, agora mais devagar.

- Não quer ir lá em casa para cuidar melhor disso? Papai é bom com curativos. Você podia almoçar com a gente também.

- Não posso, também tenho que voltar pra casa pro almoço, quando demoro mamãe fica neurótica e começa a achar que me seqüestraram.

- Tudo bem.

- Acho que só vou poder voltar de novo amanhã...

- Eu estarei esperando. Até. – Ela acenou antes de ir embora correndo.

Quando Shaoran voltou, no entanto, não a encontrou de novo à sua espera, ele continuou lá por um tempo e ela não veio, achou, então que ela simplesmente não tinha podido ir e foi embora. À tarde, ela não estava lá tampouco, ele esperou e decidiu ir até a casa que ela tinha apontado além dos rochedos, chegando lá encontrou um homem que acabava de trancar a porta e se dirigia a um carro na frente da casa. Shaoran se aproximou e perguntou ao estranho:

- Com licença. O senhor... hã... conhece uma menina chamada Sakura, ela disse que estava hospedada aqui...

- Bom, tinha uma família hospedada aqui sim, mas eles partiram ontem à tarde, tinham alugado a casa por uma semana, mas parece que a mãe passou muito mal e eles tiveram que antecipar a partida...

- Ah, sei, obrigado. Desculpe o incômodo. – O garoto saiu correndo sem se despedir do estranho.

[Onze anos depois]

Num enorme edifício empresarial no centro de Hong Kong, um homem de rebeldes cabelos castanhos estava em sua sala muito concentrado no que fazia em seu notebook, quando alguém bate na porta, ele manda entrar e aparece uma mulher de meia-idade com cabelos negros e curtos que se dirige até sua mesa.

- Sr. Li, aqui estão os relatórios que o senhor tinha pedido.

- Ah, muito obrigado Giang. Já está tudo preparado para a viagem?

- Sim, já está tudo certo e... sua mãe ligou, ela disse que quer falar com o senhor.

- Tudo bem.

- Com licença. – Ela se retirou e Shaoran pegou o telefone discando o número do celular de sua mãe.

_- Alô._

- Mamãe, a Giang acabou de me dar seu recado.

_- Sim, só queria lembra-lo do evento beneficente que haverá em Tóquio no domingo..._

- Eu disse que não queria ir, mãe. O diretor da filial de Tóquio já vai comparecer...

_- Seria uma grande falta de educação você não ir também já que estará na cidade. Imagine só o que todos iriam dizer se..._

- Ai, ai, tá bom, mãe, eu vou.

No domingo à noite, ele chegou bem atrasado na festa beneficente que estava cheia de jornalistas, a grande razão para ele odiar os eventos sociais, odiava jornalistas junto com todo o desfile de futilidade e falsidade que se encontrava por lá. Estava junto com o diretor das empresas Li de Hong Kong que também era seu grande amigo e um mulherengo assumido.

- Ai, Shaoran, você precisa tomar jeito, quem se importa com qualquer outra coisa quando se tem as mais lindas e ricas moças da sociedade todas aí a seus pés, é só você estalar os dedos que pode conseguir qualquer uma, cara.

- É exatamente isso que me irrita nelas.

- Oi Xong. – Uma linda moça loira se aproximara deles e agora cumprimentava o diretor.

- Shaoran, essa é Giselle Manoux, modelo. Lembra que eu te falei que conheci ela na França?

- Não me diga que esse é Shaoran Li!

- Em carne e osso.

Shaoran cumprimentou-a educadamente, mas procurou não entrar muito na conversa dos dois, apesar de Giselle ter ficado perguntando a opinião dele o tempo todo. Quando uma jovem de longos cabelos negros ondulados se aproximou de onde eles estavam, Giselle falou, chamando a atenção da moça:

- Ah, Tomoyo. Vocês já conhecem Tomoyo Daidouji?

- Ora, não me diga que é a famosa Tomoyo Daidouji!

- Em carne e osso. – Ela respondeu com uma risadinha.

Ela apresentou a eles a moça que, apesar de muito educada, eles logo perceberam estar ansiosa com alguma coisa.

- Querida, está esperando alguém? – Giselle falou quando a moça esticou a cabeça mais uma vez inspecionando o salão.

- Ah, é que a Sakura ainda não chegou, ela não atende o celular e... ah, Sakura aí está você!

Os outros três viram se aproximar uma outra moça muito bonita de cabelos curtos castanho mel que estava séria e os cumprimentou sem muito interesse. Shaoran sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir Tomoyo dizer que o nome dela era Sakura Kinomoto!

scscscscscscscscscsc

_Hey^^ Essa é a priemira fic que publico, foi uma das primeiras que escrevi... Por favor, digam o que acharam!_


	2. Chapter 2

Depois que Sakura chegou, as duas moças se afastaram deles e Shaoran, tentando ser discreto, procurou saber mais sobre ela.

- Daidouji? Algo a ver com as empresas Daidouji?

– Sim. Ela é herdeira da mãe no comando. – Xong confirmou.

- Mas nós modelos, a conhecemos muito melhor por sua grife. Roupas e sapatos que são um sonho! - Giselle falou com um brilho meio fanático nos olhos.

- E a outra que ela estava esperando também é estilista? – Ele perguntou.

- Você nunca ouviu falar de Sakura Kinomoto! – Para Giselle aquilo era impossível. Xong riu do comentário. – Ela é prima de Tomoyo, modelo. Aqui no Japão, ela é como um tipo de deusa. Inspiração para todas as meninas que sonham com as passarelas.

Sua cabeça estava confusa, seria aquela a garota que ele conhecera 11 anos atrás. Era incrível, mas ele ainda lembrava dela como se tivesse sido ontem, podia dizer que aparentemente a moça de agora tinha muito a ver com a menina de antes: o corte de cabelo era praticamente o mesmo, mas o brilho dos olhos verdes, que tanto tinha lhe encantado parecia ter desaparecido juntamente com o radiante sorriso.

De longe, ele viu as duas se juntarem a um grupo animado de moças que conversava no outro lado da pista de dança, viu um homem muito bonito e elegante se aproximar de Sakura e ela aparentemente recusar seu convite para dançar. Também ela não parecia muito interessada na conversa das outras, uma hora ela se afastou e foi e se dirigir ao lado oposto do salão. Mais duas pessoas tinham se juntado a Xong e Giselle e eles agora estavam tão entusiasmados conversando que mal perceberam Shaoran se afastar.

O evento estava acontecendo no salão de festas de um luxuoso hotel, a porta pela qual Sakura tinha seguido dava para uma escadaria que levava ao hall dos elevadores. Tentando abrir caminho entre as pessoas, o rapaz chegou a perdê-la de vista. Estava subindo a escadaria quando a viu desaparecer dentro de um elevador, aparentemente ela tinha saído no último andar. Apesar de achar aquilo muito estranho, ele pegou outro elevador e pressionou o botão para o mesmo andar. Chegando lá, ela não estava à vista, mas ele ouviu um barulho de saltos que se afastavam e o seguiu, chegou, então, a um corredor pequeno por trás de uma porta, no fim dele, escadas levavam a mais uma porta, e ele se viu no topo do edifício. Em pé na borda, num caminho direto da porta, estava a pessoa que ele estava seguindo. Um vento leve fazia esvoaçar seu vestido vermelho e seus cabelos na direção do abismo, Shaoran assustou-se com aquilo e correu na direção dela, sem se virar ela falou.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou pular. – E virando-se, lentamente para ele, prosseguiu: - Ah, é o amigo de Giselle? Qual é mesmo seu nome?

- Li Shaoran.

Shaoran estava agora ao lado dela e viu seus olhos se arregalarem à menção de seu nome.

- Também se lembra de mim, Sakura?

- Não pode ser! Isso é tão...

- Estranho.

- Com certeza.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, em que Sakura voltou a contemplar o abismo murmurando um "Quem diria" quase inaudível, Shaoran voltou a falar:

- Então, agora você é modelo. Está... incrível.

- Muita coisa mudou...

Shaoran não soube o que responder àquela declaração, seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo, Sakura parecia hipnotizada à beira do edifício, Shaoran se aproximou e juntou-se à ela na contemplação do abismo. Uma rajada de vento um pouco mais forte fez a moça cruzar os braços de frio e ele tirou o smoking e a cobriu, sem dizer nada ela apertou a roupa contra o corpo. Sem mudar de expressão, deu uma risada, antes de falar:

- Você deve estar achando que eu estou louca, não é?

- Não, só não estou conseguindo entender o que está acontecendo.

- É, você é bem gentil... sabe, eu não sei porque sempre gostei de alturas. Quer dizer, algumas pessoas morrem de medo, mas eu não. Alturas sempre me acalmam, acho que é porque vendo o mundo de cima, percebemos o quanto somos pequenos e nossos problemas insignificantes... Escuta – O rapaz chegou a se assustar quando ela se virou bruscamente para ele – Você quer sair daqui? Podemos ir a algum lugar, eu não estou com o menor humor para festas.

- Tudo bem, eu também não queria ter vindo para essa festa.

Olhando nos olhos dele, ela deu um meio sorriso e os dois seguiram para o estacionamento do hotel, Shaoran tinha alugado um carro exclusivamente para ir à festa. Era o jeito mais fácil de chegar sem precisar se incomodar com os jornalistas.

- Olha, você precisa me dizer aonde quer ir, eu não faço idéia de onde estou...

- Ahn... pode seguir direto. É a primeira vez que vem à Tóquio?

- Sim, quer dizer, já tinha vindo aqui antes, mas só a negócios e eu mal saí do hotel.

- Sei, gosta de comida japonesa?

- Sim.

- Então, que tal ficarmos ali? – Ela apontou um restaurante à frente. – Eles servem os melhores sushis da cidade.

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam acomodados numa das mesas do restaurante, que seguia o estilo tradicional japonês. Um garçom veio atendê-los e eles fizeram o pedido.

- O que vão querer beber? – Ele pergunta.

- Me traga sake. – Sakura respondeu, decidida.

- E o senhor?

- Ah, a mesma coisa... – Shaoran respondeu, mesmo que não fosse acostumado a beber.

O sake chegou e Sakura fez uma careta logo que tomou o primeiro gole.

- Arrr, isso tem um gosto horrível! – Apesar do que falava ela continuou bebendo e mais um e mais outro... Meia hora depois, ela estava rindo e falando pelos cotovelos.

- E, então, Shaoran... Quer dizer que é a sua primeira vez em Tóquio, né? – E deu uma risada.

- Mais ou menos.

- Um brinde a isso! – Ela levantou o copo e tomou todo seu conteúdo num só gole. – Sabe, eu ando meio cansada daqui... Tenho saudades do lugar onde nasci... – Ela, de repente, assumiu um ar triste.

- Quer dizer que não nasceu aqui?

Como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta dele, ela continuou:

- Faz um tempo que não vejo meu pai, nem meu irmão, meus amigos... Toda vez é a mesma coisa, eu digo que vou lá visita-los e sempre há algum imprevisto... – E fazendo voz de falsete: - "Sakura, se esqueceu da sessão de fotos?", "Sakura você tem uma entrevista marcada às três"... Mas que droga! – Ela bateu a mão com força na mesa.

- É, eu acho que sei como é.

- Agora, eu nem posso mais ir lá, tenho certeza que eles perceberiam...

- Perceberiam o que?

- Ai – Ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos e começou a chorar. – Ai, ai, ai, Shaoran me desculpe... eu acho que tenho que ir embora... A gente se vê, né?– Ela se levantou cambaleando e se dirigiu à porta no mesmo estado, todos os outros clientes ficaram olhando chocados, Shaoran deixou um dinheiro na mesa e foi correndo atrás dela, chegou bem a tempo de segura-la quando ela estava prestes a cair na escada da entrada do restaurante. O carro não estava muito distante, o rapaz pôs um dos braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço e segurou-a pela cintura enquanto a levava até lá, colocou-a no banco do passageiro e apertou o cinto.

- Escuta, onde é que você mora?

- Eu já disse que não sou daqui!

Ele continuou sem conseguir pescar uma palavra que fizesse sentido. Sakura tinha a cabeça recostada na janela e parecia prestes a dormir, no entanto, continuou falando:

- Meu Deus, o que é que deu em mim? Olha, eu juro que não costumo fazer isso... – vasculhando a bolsinha que levava, ela encontrou um espelho e ficou se olhando por um tempo – Puxa, eu borrei toda a maquiagem... o que os fotógrafos não diriam se me vissem agora? – Ela deu mais uma risada – Quem se importa? Eu não me importo!– Ela fechou o espelho bruscamente e o enfiou de volta na bolsa.

Shaoran ouvia tudo aquilo calado, sem saber se a jovem estava tendo uma crise de ou só falando bobagem por causa da bebida. Depois de se perder várias vezes, ele finalmente conseguiu chegar ao hotel e sofreu um pouco para conseguir leva-la ao quarto onde estava hospedado. Ele a carregou e ela começou a se espernear.

- Pra onde você está me levando? Me solta. Eu vou chamar os seguranças!

Por sorte não havia ninguém além deles no elevador. No meio do caminho, ela pareceu adormecer, pelo menos tinha ficado quieta. Ele chegou no quarto e a depositou na cama, enquanto tirava os sapatos dela, ainda a ouviu falar claramente:

- Tem certeza? – E depois se calou de vez.

Shaoran não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Achou que ia acordar e descobrir que tudo fora um sonho bem estranho, com esse pensamento dirigiu-se ao sofá para dormir.

scscscscscscscscs

_Espero que não tenha ficado muito estranho. Foi muito legal escrevê-lo. _

_Arigatou Shimi-chan pelo review! Espero que goste do cap 2. Bjuusss=*_


End file.
